A Hitsugaya Worthy Nightmare
by Cartoon Cow
Summary: Cute funny one-shot, Toushirou has a bad dream that ends up with him wearing a chicken suit and skipping in the human world : please r and r.


**If you guys enjoyed my **_**Toushirou and Watermelon**_ **you guys will definitely get a kick out of this one. I'm pretty sure this was a dream I had so just go with it it gets funnier towards the end, promise **

**A Hitsugaya Worthy Nightmare**

Toushirou found himself inside a wooden barrel with no idea how he got there in his world of the living clothes, glaring up at Ichigo," What am I doing here?" he asked dully.

" Don't be stupid, you know what to do." Ichigo said with a dead serious gaze ahead of him. He stood up and put the lid on the barrel with a ' click' noise to signify that Toushirou had been locked inside.

Ichigo knelt beside the barrel," Get ready?" he tapped the side of it twice with his knuckle.

Toushirou was still trying to figure out what he was doing inside a barrel anyway," For what?" he asked.

" Here ya go!" Ichigo yelled pushing the barrel.

Toushirou felt a hit to his right then started hurtling down a bumpy hill," IIIIIIIICHIIIIIIIGOOOOOOOOO!" Toushirou yelled as his pace in the barrel hastened and the bumping got worse then stopped.

He punched the lid of the barrel causing the lock to break and the lid to fall off.

Toushirou poked his head out of the barrel and looked around. Uhh where was the ground again? Oh yeah down there. " Ahhhhh!" Toushirou gripped the sides of the barrel- which was flying through the air!

The barrel landed and broke leaving Toushirou laying on his back against the hard ground.

" Owwww…" He breathed. He looked up the hill, Ichigo and Gin stood there locked arm in arm square dancing style.

" Bye-bye now!" They waved then skipped off together. Toushirou scratched his head then looked behind him.

There stood two _miniature_ Menos Grandes half their regular size.

" Food?" One of them asked.

" No vegetables." The other replied.

" No beef!" The first one argued back.

" I'm not food!" Toushirou yelled.

" Sorry kid, we can figure out what you are without your help. So stay outta this twerp." The second one boomed.

" Turnip?" the first asked.

" No twerp." The second replied.

" Olive Oil."

" What?"

" Ok you bastards." Toushirou spat," I'm going to kill you!" he yelled reaching for Hyourinmaru- who was no longer there.

" What?" he gasped.

" Hey Toushi-kun. You lookin for something?" She asked holding up Hyourinmaru.

" K-karin?" he looked back up the hill at her.

" I don't like you anymore Toushirou. I'm in love with Shuhei now!" she chirped.

" I love you too Karin, you are my beautiful cherry blossom." Shuhei replied putting his arms around her hips.

" Hey that's what I call her!" Toushirou yelled.

"Shuhei baby lets go home." Karin stroked his cheek.

" She calls me baby!" Toushirou cried.

" ByeToushirou, we're over. C'mon Shuhei ." Karin said before leaving.

" K-karin wait! Oh come on we have the same voice actor! What does it matter if I'm shorter than him!" Toushirou yelled.

" Pork!"

" Beef."

" Vegetables."

" Spoon ."

" Spoon?"

" Will you two shut up!" Toushirou yelled at the mini hollows.

" Hey Toushirou." Karin yelled back down the hill.

" Karin!" Toushirou gasped hopefully.

" I meant to ask why your in a chicken suit." She asked.

" Chicken suit?" Toushirou muttered to himself glancing down at his chest.

" A chicken suit?" He yelled grabbing at the yellow fuzz on his chest.

" Chicken suit? Well I don't know about any chicken suit but that's a nice hot dog suit your sporting." Karin giggled.

Yes, giggled.

" Hot dog suit?" Toushirou muttered looking down. Now if he didn't feel like a weenie in bread he looked it.

" Beef!" a hollow gasped.

Toushirou spun around," THIS IS PORK!" he yelled pulling at the hot dog suit.

" Toushirou that's beef." Karin corrected him.

Toushirou looked down- again," A HAMBURGER PATTIE! REALLY?" He yelled.

Toushirou felt himself being lifted off the ground," Captain! Captain!" the hollow roared.

" Don't call me captain!" Toushirou yelled.

" Captain wake up!" it roared again.

Toushirou shot up to find himself in his bed with Rangiku standing over him." Good morning captain!" Rangiku chirped.

Toushirou threw the blankets back," I'm not in a chicken or hot dog suit!" he gasped," Or the hamburger pattie!"

" Captain that sounds like a dream Ichigo would have." Rangiku sighed.

_During Class_

" Hey Ichigo." Orihime greeted.

" Hey Orihime." Ichigo replied.

Toushirou glared at Ichigo," What's wrong with him?" Ichigo whispered to Chad.

" Mmmm." Chad replied shrugging.

" Hey Toushirou." Ichigo sat down beside him.

" That's captain Hitsugaya to you." Toushirou growled.

" Yeah, so what's your problem?" Ichigo asked.

" You put me in a barrel , shoved me off a hill then skipped off with Gin singing the Smurf theme song! Lal la lala la la!" Toushirou sang irritatedly.

" Ah." Ichigo gasped," I did not!" Ichigo defended," Why would I don something like that? Especially with creepy smiley Gin! And I don't skip!"

" Today boys will be skipping the track and girls will be playing soccor." Mrs. Oochi announced.

Ichigo hung his head.

" Kurosaki!" Mrs. Oochi yelled," Demonstrate." She pointed to the track as they all lined up beside it.

" What? Why me?" Ichigo asked.

" BECAUSE I SAID SO THAT'S WHY!" she yelled," NOW, anymore questions?"

" N-no ma'am!" Ichigo stammered bowing then skipped fastly down the track.

After a couple of laps Ichigo stopped and thrust his arms by his side and bowed again.

" Great demonstration." Oochi clapped," Now get going!"

" Yes Ma'am." The boys said skipping.

Toushirou skipped up to Ichigo," Who doesn't skip?"

" Shut the hell up Toushirou." Ichigo spat, he was so gloomy you could see the dark purple and black clouds hanging over his head.

Uryu leaned close to Chad," Think his pride got hurt."

Chad thought a minute," Most definitely." He replied.

**Who laughed at least once? Please review **


End file.
